


your hands on my hips, your name on my lips

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ice, M/M, just porn, lots of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyong, jaehyun thinks, is deliriously pretty.





	your hands on my hips, your name on my lips

Taeyong, Jaehyun thinks, is deliriously pretty.

He has that kind of beauty where you just _had_ to stop and stare in awe. And on stage, watching Taeyong and his powerful gaze and sultry movements, it was a religious experience. The elder had always been like that, been so untouchable…so unattainable, so _fragile_ that sometimes Jaehyun was afraid to touch him. To mould and break him, to collect the shards and piece him back together.

But as pretty as Taeyong was on-stage, and as fragile as he seemed with his constant pouts and big doe eyes, nothing compared to the Taeyong presented before him. This Taeyong, with his arms bounded with rope made Jaehyun feel drunk just off the mere sight of him. All submissive and pleading, ready and willing to do whatever Jaehyun said. The control _this_ Taeyong gave him, the power which surged through his veins as he sits in a chair by his desk, drink in hand, watching with keen interest as his lover whispered his name repeatedly, that was incomparable.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong whined, his throat raw and voice raspy, “Jaehyun, please. I need you.”

Jaehyun hums in response, enjoying watching Taeyong squirm, unable to move or do anything to reduce the friction of his frustrations. His eyes trace down the elder’s body, focusing on his small waist and long legs, not giving into the pleads that were circling the air. After a few minutes of him just simply admiring Taeyong’s naked body, he drinks the last of his champagne and takes the empty glass with him as he walks over to the squirming boy, ice rattling with every step he takes.

Making his way onto the bed, he pulls Taeyong legs wide apart, indulging in the small whine that he releases from his throat and settles between the open space. Taeyong’s immediate response is to tighten his legs around the younger and arch into his body, softly moaning as he found some satisfaction in Jaehyun’s hard body being pressed against his pressure points. He slowly begins rutting against the younger, needing a way to ease the tension lacing within his body.

“You’re so impatient baby,” Jaehyun tuts. He slaps the inside of Taeyong’s thigh sharply, as if to scold him, and smiles to himself when he watches as the elder stopped all movement immediately. “That’s better…don’t you wanna be good for me hmm? Don’t you wanna be a good boy?” he asks, his voice just above a whisper.

Taeyong frantically nods in response, his mouth parted open and Jaehyun decides it’s time for them to have some fun. “You know what I think…I think, you need to cool down…would you like that?”

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ please..please. I’ll take anything, Jaehyunnie please.”

Jaehyun sits back with a pleased smile painted upon his face, “Hmm now since you asked _so nicely…_ open your mouth up baby,” he orders, voice assertive. Taeyong obeys immediately and he _thinks_ he knows what’s happening, but he can never be too sure when it came to Jaehyun and his ever-running imagination.

The elder gulps before widening his mouth, his pink lips looking as inviting as ever. Taeyong slides his tongue out and licks his lips in anticipation for, what he hopes will be, Jaehyun’s heavy shaft, he widens his mouth and sticks his tongue out slightly. An offering. For Jaehyun to do whatever he pleases with him, no restrictions, no boundaries. The soft chuckle that resonates throughout the room, however, tells Taeyong that what he _thought_ was wrong.

“You look so pretty yongie, I wish you could see yourself,” Jaehyun says dragging his free hand down the side of Taeyong’s face and landing on his parted lips, tracing the outline of them.

Taeyong is about to respond, is about to tell Jaehyun that he only looks pretty for him, when something cold and wet is traced over his lips. The cold is unfamiliar but welcomed in the stifling heat of their bedroom and the fire slowly burning around his body. He welcomes it readily, mouth opening, if possible, even further, to grasp the cold wetness onto his tongue. Jaehyun notices his attempt and slips the cube into his mouth. Taeyong begins suckling on the cool ice, ignoring the stinging sensations on his teeth and focusing on the way the rapidly melting ice was making a mess all over his mouth and throat.

He tries to hold a control over himself and his body but with the way his dick was already hard and leaking against his stomach, he knew it wouldn’t be possible. His attempts fail and all he can hear is Jaehyun’s mocking laughter filling the air, “Fuck Taeyong, baby, you look so needy opening your mouth so wide. And your pink, little cock is so red, all leaking and ready. Almost makes me want to skip the foreplay and fuck you raw.”

Taeyong’s throaty moan resonates throughout the room, gargled slightly by the melting ice on his tongue. Jaehyun watches in satisfaction as Taeyong struggles to breathe, struggles to swallow, suffocating with the cold object sliding down his throat. His hands tighten on the pillow above him, knuckles and neck turning red as he slowly suffocates. Moving forward, Jaehyun places a hand underneath the elder’s head and tilts it upward, just enough so that he was able to swallow down the icy water floating in his mouth. Inhaling deeply, Taeyong coughs out, spit dripping out his mouth and all over his chest as he catches his breathe, heaving.

Placing a kiss on his temples, Jaehyun murmurs a small _you’re doing so good baby_ before continuing on with their play. He takes another ice out of the glass and uses it to trace Taeyong’s nipple. The sudden cold has Taeyong, instinctively, arch away from the ice, body pushing deeper into the mattress, trying to get away from the stinging sensations. The elder responds perfectly, a whine falling from his lips as he strains to get further away from the piercing cold. Paying him no mind, Jaehyun continues with his travel, taking the cube and working his was slowly down Taeyong’s body. 

Leaning over, Jaehyun licks up the left over wetness on Taeyong’s body, going over the trail the ice had made. He catalogues every reaction, the different ways the elder twists and whines and cries out. Relishing in them all. Once Jaehyun reaches the milky inner thighs, he scrapes his teeth over the flesh, hard, leaving a mark. Then goes over it with the ice, as if to soothe it. By the time he sits back, cube all melted, Taeyong’s thighs are covered in a gradient of red, pink and purple. Jaehyun indulges in the view in front of him, the elder’s cock leaking against his stomach, sliding wetly whenever he squirmed. The way his tears stained his cheeks as he sobbed, lips raw from being bitten on. And he smiles.

“What do you want Taeyong? Hmm, what do you want me to do to you,” Jaehyun asks, fingers tracing circles on Taeyong’s stomach. He drops his voice an octave before continuing, “I’ll do it, if you ask nicely. Tell me baby?”

Taeyong gasps, clenching his teeth together as he holds back his whimpers, “I-I want you Jaehyunnie. I want you to suck my dick…please, please…I need you, baby please,” he cries, tears beginning to stream down his face once again as he flushes pink.

At the sight of Taeyong begging, Jaehyun fully hardens, his cock straining against his dress pants and he decides, th at since his hyung was being such a _good_ boy, he’ll indulge in his request. The younger slowly unbuttons his shirt, throwing it on the ground, then goes onto his belt, unbuckling it and letting it hang before looking Taeyong in the eyes, “I’m gonna need you to stay still love, can you do that? Be a good boy?” he asks, voice soft but tone firm.

Taeyong nods, teeth pressing down hard onto his bottom lips and eyes drinking in the sight of the younger. Making a noise of satisfaction, Jaehyun puts the glass in his hands on the dresser besides the table and grabs the last cube before going back to the elder. Humming, he grabs the back of Taeyong’s knees and spreads his legs further apart, taking in the whine that came along with it. He places the ice onto Taeyong’s navel, watching in gratification as Taeyong shudders and clenches uncomfortably.

Jaehyun dips his head between Taeyong’s legs, mouth hovering over the elder’s dick, “I’m gonna suck you off now baby,” he whispers, hot breath shadowing over the leaking cock. He gets a moan in response, “But I want that ice to stay in place. If the cube moves, you’re going to get punished. Do you understand?”

The elder whines in response, and while the sound had turned Jaehyun on, it wasn’t enough for him. He leaned over Taeyong’s body and roughly grabbed his jaw in one hand, pressing down so the skin underneath his fingers became white, “I need words hyung, whining like a slut isn’t good enough.”

“Yes, yes, I understand.” Taeyong breathes out, voice raspy.

Jaehyun grins devilishly and begins to slide down Taeyong’s body, kissing him in random places. Taeyong tries to stop his reactions, the way every cell in his body is attempting to fall apart and begin trembling under Jaehyun’s mouth. But when the younger reaches the tip of his swollen cock and immediately engulfs it, he can’t but buck up his hips embarrassingly, over-excited. The warmth around his dick stops, and Jaehyun hands find their place onto his hips, holding them down and bruising them in the process.

The pain resonating around his body from Jaehyun’s steel grip excites him, and he almost wants to ask him to use something more, something stronger, something Taeyong wouldn’t be able to break free from even if he cried and begged for it. But Jaehyun asked him to good, trusting him to stay still without anything to help him, and so he clamps his mouth shut because he _wants_ to be _good_. Once Jaehyun removes his hands, he doesn’t hesitate before wrapping his mouth around the elder’s dripping, red cock.

Jaehyun takes his time, lapping on the moist dick, drinking in everything Taeyong had to offer. The feeling surrounding him, of Jaehyun’s warm lips latched onto him, swirling his tongue and teeth gently scraping his dick makes Taeyong’s head cloud over with need. He bites down hard on his lip, producing blood, and swallows down the copper taste as he restricts his own movements. The ice on his stomach is melting from the heat emanating from him, and he can’t help but shudder from the sensations.

The binding frenzies surrounds him, of not being able to move in fear of punishment yet wanting so badly to chase his own pleasure, makes heavy tears drop from Taeyong’s eyes. They stream and stain his cheeks, gathering a the corner of his lips, mixing in with the taste of his blood. At one particularly hard suck Taeyong can’t contain himself anymore. He stretches his neck back, resisting the urge to arch his back and stuff his cock deeper into the depths of Jaehyun’s mouth. The binds on his arms prevent his from grabbing a fistful of Jaehyun’s hair and forcing him down to exactly where he wanted.

Just when he thought he had a slight grip on himself, Jaehyun enter one dry finger into him, making a strangled moan flow from his lips, “F _uck,_ Jaehyun…I can’t, I can’t,” Taeyong cried, eyes sparkling and tongue wet, “I’m gonna come…please, I need to move. Baby please let me move.”

Taeyong can feel himself leaking, being built up to the precipice of his breaking point. A heavy feeling in his stomach telling him to let go. He clenched down hard on the finger fucking into him which earned him a satisfied groan from Jaehyun. Unlatching his mouth, Jaehyun stares him down hard, finger still dipping into Taeyong’s hole.

“You’re doing so well baby, the ice hasn’t even moved. You think you can last longer?” he asked. All Taeyong wants is to please the younger. His own pleasure derives from Jaehyun’s and while he wants to get rid of the burning friction making its way around his body, he wants to be a good boy for Jaehyun first and foremost. So he clamps his eyes shut and nods sharply, straining himself to stay still and not move the half-melted cube on his body.

“So you can last?” he repeats, voice deceptively soft. Taeyong’s about to gasp out a _yes,_ tell Jaehyun he would do anything for him when, without warning, another two fingers are being plunged into his tight hole. Taeyong arches up high and whines loudly, the feeling of being pulled apart, three fingers up his ass stretching him raw being too much too handle.

As the ice slides off his stomach and onto the sheets, Jaehyun leans over and ghosts over his mouth, “Uh oh,” he hums before pressing a hard kiss onto Taeyong’s lip. Moaning, Taeyong allows the younger’s tongue to explore his open mouth, tongue running over his teeth and gum, spit falling onto his chin as he tries to catch up. A sob falls from Taeyong as Jaehyun finds his prostate, his finger mercilessly pressing onto it, not caring for the burn that came with it. And Taeyong’s knows he’s close. He’s close, so so _so close,_ and all it’s going to take is one more hard press against that spot, before he’s making a mess all over himself.

He can feel it rising and just as quickly as it came up, it all went shattering down as Jaehyun removed both his mouth and finger away from Taeyong. A whine rips the air as Taeyong pleads for Jaehyun to finish him off, to let him go this one time because _he’s such a good boy_ and he _really needs to come_ and _Jaehyunnie please I cant take it._ He stares at the elder, wiping off his tears and almost looks like he’s considering it. But Taeyong’s blushed out cheeks and fucked out expression triggers the side of Jaehyun that loves to leave Taeyong waiting.

“You shouldn’t have moved baby, I told you not to,” he whispers before pressing a chaste kiss against Taeyong’s mouth, “I think we need some more ice.”

Going to the bucket of ice absently standing on the dressing table, Jaehyun fishes out the slightly bigger pieces and walks back up to the bed, placing all but one into the cup. Taeyong can’t bring himself to say or do anything except watch as Jaehyun comfortably settles himself in between his wet and bruised thighs, smiling down at him with his dimples flashing. He’s not sure what Jaehyun’s thinking of doing, but he trusts the younger more than he trusts himself and without hesitation lifts his head up, asking for a kiss.

Jaehyun obliges him hungrily, claiming his mouth with a bruising vengeance. He bites down on the bottom lip, before slipping his tongue inside and drawing out a moan from Taeyong. He places one hand around the bottom of Taeyong’s cock and the cube in his other into Taeyong’s hole without caution. The response is nice and quick as Taeyong can’t hold it in anymore and convulses, his back arching prettily as he reaches a dry orgasm. The waves hit him so hard that his body goes limp on the bed, eyes closed in bliss and body clenching and convulsing with aftershocks. The ice is quick to melt and Taeyong’s body shudders and aches at the feeling of something freezing cold being shoved into him. The cube dissolves quickly as a result of Taeyong’s heat and drips onto the sheets below him, wetting them.

 Jaehyun smiles before staring Taeyong in the eyes, watching his chest heave with laboured breathes and hole still clenching with the aftershocks of his orgasm “I’m gonna fuck you now baby, is that okay,” he asks, his tone sweet and caramel.

“M’can’t,” is all he gets as a response. Jaehyun tuts before grabbing a handful of Taeyong’s hair and pulling it hard.

“You’re going to take my dick like the good cockslut you are hyung. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to bleed, and you’re going to _enjoy_ it. Is that okay pretty? You think you can do that?” he says, voice dropping low into whispers which send shivers up Taeyong’s spines. Licking his lips, Taeyong moans in anticipation, nodding, the mental imagery turning him on.

 Jaehyun smiles before pulling himself out of his dress pants and jerking himself off at the sight of the elder. Taeyong whimpers as he watches Jaehyun concentrating on his slightly puckered hole, fucking himself into his hands, almost tipping Taeyong over the edge and getting him hard once again. Once he deemed himself ready, Jaehyun aligned himself with Taeyong and pushes himself into the tight space, groaning as Taeyong instinctively clenched around him. The water from the ice before wasn’t enough to produce a slick entrance, but Taeyong took it without protest, indulging in the roughness. At the feeling of being full, Taeyong’s sensitive dick hardens up once again, the mixture of pleasure and pain blasting itself around his body.

Jaehyun’s hands fall onto Taeyong thighs, pushing them up so he could see the image of his thick dick penetrating the elder’s wet, leaking hole. The picture brandished itself into his brain, tucked away for late nights alone when he was bored and needed Taeyong. The feeling of the elder wrapped around him, whining and whimpering, body shaking from its need to orgasm again has Jaehyun teetering into a mind-fuck. He’s stuck in such a haze, Taeyong just feeling _that_ good around him, that he almost forgets what he had planned.

Scanning the way his dick fills Taeyong whole, Jaehyun licks his lips with greed. He sees the way the elder struggles to stretch around his cock, but obligingly takes him in, with no complaint or objection. He thinks Taeyong is a good boy, is good for him and could handle what was coming next. So he pushes one slim finger alongside his dick, stretching Taeyong further and leading him away from the cusp of pleasure and delving him head-first into the borders of pain.

The elder cries out in alarm, body not used to being stretched so far. The cry worries Jaehyun slightly and he slows down his pace but doesn’t remove his finger, “If you can’t take it hyung, tell me to stop and I will. Can you take it?”

“I can, I _can,_ Jaehyunnie I’m good, please I can take it,” Taeyong mumbles, words all slurred as saliva dribbles out his mouth. Jaehyun takes his words to heart and fucks into him harder, slipping in another finger and stretching Taeyong’s hole wider. When he thinks Taeyong has been stretched enough, he uses his free hand to grab another ice cube from the cup. He leans down and presses a hard kiss to Taeyong’s mouth, distracting him as he slides the cube into Taeyong’s hole. A loud scream falls from Taeyong’s lips, not expecting the numbing feeling in his hole nor the stretch. The contrast of the burn Jaehyun’s raw cock was producing within him with the cold ice had Taeyong wiggling, attempting to get away. Jaehyun just fucks into him harder and grabs another cube, stuffing it into the tight hole, ignoring the cries falling from Taeyong’s mouth. The cold has him shivering slightly, but it has Taeyong weeping, unable to catch his bearings as the ice burn has him wantonly whining.

It _hurt._

“Hyunnie, m’can’t do it. Baby please....I fuck, it hurts.”

“You want me to stop? Your pretty hole can’t take my dick and a few ice cubes being shoved up it? I thought you’d be able to take it baby, you’ve always been so good for me, such a pretty little cockslut. But if you can’t handle it, I can stop. You know what you need to say baby, and I’ll stop,” Jaehyun responds, panting, eyebrows furrowed as he concerntrated on tilting his hips so he could fuck into Taeyong easier.

Taeyong can feel the way his insides refused to put up with the assault Jaehyun was putting on them, pounding relentlessly into him. There’s spit coating his lips and chest and moans and whines falling from him without any means of ending. His wrists are burning from him twisting them in the ropes bounding them and he whines at the fact that he can’t grab a hold of Jaehyun and kiss him hard. He feels his skin tear slightly and whimpers in pain. He knows he’s started to bleed but the way Jaehyun pushes into him and the way the cold ice soothed him kept him within the daze of desire. Even though he knows that he can’t handle the pain, can’t handle the stretch of his hole and the contrasting temperatures moving inside him, he loves it. Loves to build up the feeling of pleasure, bordering on painful, not allowing him to get used to one thing. To leave him _aching_ and in pain. He loves it and so he stays without fuss, indulging as one of the cubes slip down onto his prostate and Jaehyun pushes it into him further.

Jaehyun can feel his orgasm building up, the way Taeyong’s hole was suffocating his dick and the way the cold ice pressed against his tips had him groaning in pleasure, unable to keep up the intense way he was fucking into Taeyong. The build-up was too much, and when a small _Jaehyunnie_ came from Taeyong’s mouth, he lost all control and pressed deep into the elder, filling his stomach up with his come. The feeling of being filled to the brim with Jaehyun’s come mixed with the cold cube stabbing onto his prostate pushes Taeyong over the edge and he spills himself all over his stomach.

They both wait a few minutes, catching their breathes, before Jaehyun slips his cock out of Taeyong’s red, puckered hold. The ice had all melted and dripped down Taeyong’s thighs along with Jaehyun’s cum and a little bit of blood. Jaehyun’s mouth moves on instinct as he plugs Taeyong’s hole with his tongue, lapping up the remaining liquid and catching it in his mouth. The elder whines out, a tiny _no jaehyun please I cant_ too sensitive and blissed out to respond properly. Jaehyun then moves up and kisses Taeyong, making him taste Jaehyun’s seed. They both moan.

“You did so well baby,” Jaehyun praises as his hand finally goes up to unbound Taeyong’s wrists, kissing the bruises which had formed on them. The elder’s eyes flutter shut at the action as he hums softly, far too deep into his post-orgasm haze to coherently formulate any words. Jaehyun gets up and grabs a towel, washing Taeyong up before slipping him under the duvets, deciding on cleaning up the rest of the mess the next morning.

Taeyong snuggles in closer to Jaehyun’s chest, inhaling in his raw scent as the younger pressed soft kisses all over his temples. “Hyunnie, mmmm, I love you,” he rasps, voice soft and quiet.

“I love you too Yong, so much,” Jaehyun replies, lifting Taeyong’s chin up and pressing a small kiss on his lips. He smiles down at the blissed expression on the elder’s face, before tucking his back into his neck and wraps his arms around his waist. A grin forms on his mouth as he feels a faint kiss on his collarbone and he decides, that Taeyong may be charismatic on-stage and pretty all tied up and submissive, but he’s the most beautiful when he’s happy and sated in Jaehyun’s arms, safe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut, and holy shit that was hard.  
> but yes, jaeyong + ice was needed, so i provided. also sorry for repetition of words, smut. is. hard.
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/lltyong)
> 
> [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.me/hyucktai)


End file.
